Love Story
by silenceofthemoon
Summary: Bella met Edward in 1918 when her family were hosting a party. There, they met, danced and soon after, were engaged in secret. Almost 100 years later, after Edward's "Death" they meet again in Forks High School both as Vampires
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

.

.

.

.

April 1918

.

.

"ISABELLA!" My mother's voice shouted as she came into the room.

"What is it?" I asked, wrapping my dressing gown closer to myself.

"Isabella- The ball starts in one hour- why are you not getting ready yet?" She demanded. I stood up and shrugged. The Blacks are coming around with their son Jacob. We can't let you be seen in public like this- PHYLLIS!" she shouted.

My nurse, forty two year old Phyllis Crow rushed in, wringing her hands.

"You called, Madam?" she curtseyed quickly.

"Yes. Get Isabella ready quickly. I want to see you presentable in forty five minutes, Isabella" mother said before turning around and exiting.

"Put the dress on first miss" Phyllis told me. She helped me slip on the white dress underneath and three skirts before the main dress.

It was floor-length with three-quarter length sleeves and gold. It was off shoulders slightly and the top part was tight up to just above my waist before it came out in a thick material. The front of the dress was a sort of corset top with the front pale cream and small strings tying it together and the sleeves were tight until the end where they became wide. My shoes had tiny heels and were a pale gold as well.

"Sit" she ordered, gesturing to the stool in front of the dressing table. I sat and she began roughly pulling the knots out of my hair with a hairbrush. My thick hair was now less matted, and the spiral curls became more evident.

Phyllis parted my hair down the side and pulled it into a slightly messy, loose bun with a few loose tiny curled strands. After applying make-up to my face and spraying me with my favourite freesia and strawberry perfume, she curtseyed one more time before rushing out.

I exited my pale blue bedroom and walked down the main staircase to see that the ball had already started.

"Ah, Isabella, my daughter!" Charlie called, embracing me.

"Good evening, father" I smiled, nodding my head in politeness to him before greeting his male friends.

"This is Jacob Black, Bells" he hinted ever so innocently.

"Pleasure" I said briefly lifting my hand to shake.

"Hello. May I just say what a pleasure it is to be meeting a woman so fine as yourself" He smiled and took my hand before kissing it. Boy, this guy was trying too hard.

"Thank you" I blushed slightly, thinking of my father being there, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to greet the other guests"

I fast walked to my mother and pretended to be interested and listening to the five women and her talking to each other in a circle.

And that's when I noticed _him_.

He was standing quite alone, looking at me. He had dark brown hair which was slightly bronze and startling green eyes. I turned my head and torso around ever so slightly and gave a small smile, and a nod.

I turned back and realised another woman, Wendy had joined the group.

"I hear Mr black has an eye on someone" she hinted. I shrugged her off as the musicians started playing loudly.

"A group dance!" My father's voice called above the crowd.

I lined up along the easern wall and found myself opposite the dark bronze haired boy. I looked at him in awe and stepped forwards as the dance began. We lifted out right hands and let our palms touch and moved around in a circle before stopping and doing the same with our left hands.

It was soon over and he bowed to me.

"Edward Mason" He offered his hand.

I took it and we walked to the middle of the dancing couples and began dancing. It was soon over.

"Who are you?" My father confronted Edward.

"Edward Mason, Sir" he said politely.

"Stay away from Isabella" he said. I froze.

Charlie walked off and Edward made his way to the door and I realised that the party had ended.

"Will I see you again?" I called.

"Maybe" He was soon followed by two people who I presumed must have been his parents.

"Isabella, I want you to stay away from him… He's the son of my rival Bank" My father said, "Formal parties are the only time you should ever see him"

I rushed to my bedroom.

.

.

.

July, 1918

.

.

It was midnight and a rather warm summer night. I leaned over my marble balcony to see Edward in the bushes. I was dressed in a cream dress- again floor length. This time however, it had no sleeves- just straps. It was again a corset top but the skirt part started after my waist.

I swung off and only just managed to land on my feet on the freshly mown grass. Edward beckoned me closer with a finger and I ran up and threw my arms around him. We kissed passionately and broke off.

"I missed you" he told me.

"So did I. I missed you both" I smiled, stroking Anthony, his white horse lovingly. It was true as well. In the two and a half months I had known him, I became very much attached.

"So, Where are we going today?" I asked him lightly. He picked me up and put me on the horse before jumping on in front.

"To the woods. I found a place for us" We rode for just half an hour or so into the forest before he got off and offered me his hand to get off as well.

We took a walk, taking Anthony with us.

"This is the place" He said. I looked around to see myself in a beautiful patch of grass. There were trees in a rough circle around me and a small spring in a corner.

"I wanted to ask you something" he said, "I just don't know quite how" me mumbled the last bit.

"Take your time" I said. And he did. It was six am and the sun had risen. We had been

He kneeled down and I froze, "Isabella Swan, I know it's only been three months but I'm in love with you. Marry Me Isabella?" He asked.

"I- I- I mean- Yes, of course" I whispered and kissed him.

We were smiling and laughing for another five minutes before we made our way back. I took the gold ring he had bought me off my finger and slipped it onto a gold chain before wearing it.

"So my parents won't see" I smiled, kissing him once more before running up the staircase. I waited at some pillars to see him going. I then changed my mind, picked up my skirts and ran down the stairs to kiss him one last time.

"When will I see you again?" I asked.

"I can't come this week- On the fifth of August- I'll be here- I promise. Same time. Same place" he smiled crookedly.

"I'll take your word for it" I whispered, "Stay safe"

"Don't I ever?" he asked.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling about something.

"Goodbye Bella" He said, mounting his horse once more, "Take care" before riding off.

I turned and rushed to my bedroom.

.

.

.

**AN: I tried to make it fairly similar to the video in Love Story by Taylor Swift as I got the idea for the plotline from there****. Sorry if it seems to be set slightly in the medieval period but the videos like that and Edward was born in 1918 so I tried to maintain the actual story as well. Bella is blond because of Taylor- but I have nothing against Brunettes- I am one! :)**

**No Flames Please.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Falling apart

I walked down to the gardens and took a seat on the swing which hung from a great oak tree in the corner of the furthest garden, next to a lake. I began swinging ever so slowly, sporadically changing the page of my new found book- Sense and Sensibility.

I placed a bookmark on my page and closed it, swinging softly and looking at the shimmering lake which reflected sunlight onto the grass around it.

A rustling noise came from the bushes and I spun around quickly. A boy of fourteen stumbled out, sticks and leaves sticking out of his rather messy strait ginger hair. His cheesy grin made me relax. It was William.

"Hello Will" I greeted, smiling. He bowed low and hurried forwards.

"Miss Isabella- I mean Swan. Miss Swan" he stuttered. I looked at him quizzically.

"Spit it out William Rook" I hopped off the swing, smiling brightly.

He took a letter from his pocket, slightly rumpled up and handed it to me, "This is from Mr. Mason"

I took the letter from him.

William Rook was Edwards little wannabe helper. Almost my height, the fourteen year old was not only Edward's Stable boy, but also his trusted companion, Best Friend, and also, the only one who knew of our relationship.

"Thank you" I pocketed it, "What have you heard of Edward lately? I fear he has been avoiding me"

William shook his head frantically, "No Miss, he's actually love sick you could say. Mr Mason has been visiting his parents frequently. So much that…" he trailed off.

"Tell me, William" I told him.

"He's I'll!" William cried.

"What?" I asked, shocked, "Elaborate Will, please. You must tell me what is wrong. He's not got the influenza has he? ANSWER ME!"

"I can't miss. It'll be explained in that letter anyway" he told me, looking down at his shoes.

I opened the note which had his seal on and opened it. My eyes scanned the elegant script.

.

.

"Dearest Isabella,

I am currently unwell and cannot come to see you. My only fear is that I may never see you again. Yes Bella, I have caught the influenza. I want you to know that I will love you forever and always. For eternity,

Edward

.

.

I grabbed William by his collar.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"But Miss-" he argued.

I shook him, tears streaming down my cheeks, "Tell me William! If not, so help me I will drown you personally in the lake!" He spluttered.

"S-St. James' Hospital" he said.

"Take me" I demanded, picking up my floor-length coat and pulling my hair into my hat- nobody would recognise me.

William led me through the bushed and onto a carriage. Even though most people were starting to have cars now, Edward's family still owned carriages. I hopped in and he drove me to the hospital.

"Which ward?" I asked him before he drove off.

"They've got a private one, Miss Swan, Ask for the Mason Ward and say that you are a family friend" he told me, "I'll be back in a half hour to pick you up"

I stepped off, "William?" I asked the boy.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Thank you"

I ran inside and stumbled clumsily to the front desk.

"Which way to the Mason Ward?" I asked, "I'm a close family friend"

The woman looked up and pointed to her right. I ran down the hallways. I could see hundreds of patients lined up in beds through the open doors. Finally, I reached the Mason's.

A very attractive doctor was tending to them.

I walked over to Edward.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

I looked at the blonde doctor.

"Veronica Shaw" I lied swiftly, "I'm a family friend" He nodded, but looked at me like he could see through the lie. I blushed scarlet and returned my gaze to Edward.

Tears dropped from my lids as I held his warm hand and traced circled onto it. I looked at his left hand- his gold ring which I had given him was still there, with a band of emerald around the middle.

"I love you Edward" I whispered when the doctor was on the other side of the room. I pressed my head to his hand and kissed him lightly.

Half an hour is much, much too little a time. I ran away as soon as I could so I wouldn't be tempted to stay by his side in the hospital for a much longer time.

I sat silently in the carriage on the way back and murmered a reply to Will before running off home.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" mother demanded.

I shrugged and ran away from my mother up the stairs. On the third floor flight, I snapped.

My knees buckled and I fell onto them. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"P-please. Y-you can't leave me E-Edward- I beg you!" I sobbed quietly, "P-please d-don't g-go" I lay there talking to myself until a servant found me and escorted me back to my room.

I had breakfast in bed on Mondays. The tray was brought in by Phyllis and laid across my lap. I sipped my tea and nibbled and the cookie whilst reading the paper. I turned the page and dropped the cookie into the teacup my mistake.

"No!" I whispered, frozen into place.

.

.

.

It has been announced that Mr Edward Mason, the chief of the Lloyds Bank, main rival of Mr Charlie Swan, chief of the bank of the United States, has been declared yet another victim of the Spanish Influenza. He and his wife Elizabeth Rachel Mason passed away in the late hours of the night and Mr Edward Cullen Jr. his son, passed just a few moments later. The large mason fortune will now be handed down to Mr Collins, Mr Mason (sr.)'s second cousin and now only remaining relative.

I folded my paper, took the tray off my lap calmly and stood slowly to make my way to the door.

I had merely taken two steps when I collapsed.

"Miss Elizabeth!" a small maid's voice cried when she found me. I stirred.

"I'm fine" I lied, my voice blank and cold, "I stood up too quickly that all. You may leave" I ordered her. I sat on my bed for at least three day, not eating, sleeping or moving- just staring ahead.

"Isabella?" My mother asked, as she entered.

I didn't answer.

"Are you sick?" She asked, slightly worried- probably of the influenza which had recently killed her cousin Joan.

"Yes"

She sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me.

"Is it a cold, a temperature? What are you sick of, honey?" she asked.

"Life" I answered.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Isabella, you know you can. I'm here to listen" She lied. Renee had always been a bad listener and worse at telling you what to do. If she wasn't bossing everyone around, she was asking for my help.

"Please, Mother. Not now. I really need a break" I said.

"Lovely!" she clapped her hands and rushed out of my room.

I was a zombie for two more days after that. On the third day, my father entered my room, looking rather distressed himself and staring intently at me.

"Bella?" He asked me. When I made no reply he continued, "I am going to take a long business trip to the north- would you like to accompany me"

I made no answer. I didn't care. Life- meaning- It was all over.

"Excellent. We leaved tomorrow in the morning. I'll send in Mary and Emeline pack your bags" he said. I gave a small grunt; he observed me for a moment and finally left the room.

Two girls, possibly my age maybe younger came in. Mary had her scarlet frizzy hair in a loose bun. I had never really talked to these two. Emeline was slimmer with a strait back and slightly curled, shoulder length brown hair which was light in colour.

I soon noticed a light leather suitcase packed with half a dozen of my dresses, along with a large box of makeup and one of jewellery lying on the floor. The two girls then curtseyed and left.

I didn't sleep that night- or if I did only for a moment or two. I stared out of my window and glared at the crescent moon. Why was life so unfair. Why couldn't our families have gotten along? Why did the influenza exist? Why did he have to go?


	3. Chapter 3

Transformation

I kept thinking these up until morning. In the morning, I was half shoved into my bath by Phyllis. Everyone thought I was probably sick of Jacob, or of teenage hormones.

The freesia scented bubbled calmed me down almost instantly and my favourite strawberry shampoo helped as well. Father had bought me a new dress from London which was actually really rather attractive. I slipped it on after Phyllis helped me with the corset back and made my way to the automobile. It was the latest model and could go very fast I had heard.

I stepped in and stared out of the windows aimlessly. We soon reached a forest and father ordered the driver to take a shortcut through a tiny, dark road which passed through the thickest trees.

I huddled up, bringing my knees to my chest. Charlie was looking at some papers. We travelled on for some fifty more miles of so in the next few hours before we hit something that was human sized and pale- like granite.

The front of the automobile crumpled and we were sent flying back. My book fell onto the floor as I hit my head. Blood trickled down.

The door was suddenly flung open and there stood a godlike creature. His blonde hair reached his shoulders. His eyes were scarlet. His body was perfect. His teeth were pearly white and shiny. His white shirt hung off his frame perfectly and his shoes were spotless.

I was afraid of this being. How could he have thrown us back and move so fast?

Gregory Smith, our driver was pulled out of his seat effortlessly. The man's lips came to his neck and then I realised what he was doing when his sharp teeth pierced his skin. Smith didn't have time to scream.

After he was drained, he made his way towards Charlie and pulled him out. After sucking he started draining him, I yelled out.

"STOP!" he hesitated and looked at me, "Just stop it, OK?" I yelled at him, my cheeks blushed with anger.

He grabbed my wrist and froze.

"I can't see your past" he exclaimed, "You must be a special one. In that case, I may spare daddy and yourself. I'm already full" his voice was like bells.

"Just let us go, please. I've already been through enough in my life!" I pleaded.

"I'll make your life longer then" he said. That was all before his teeth sank into the wrist he was holding onto. He vanished in a split second and I glanced back at Charlie.

He had started screaming. My wrist was beginning to throb and I fell to the floor deep into the forest when the fire started burning.

I didn't scream- it wasn't worth it. I hardly felt any worse pain than when I did whilst reading about Edward's death. This lava-like fire pulsed through my veins and I just listened to Charlie's screams and the strange noises such as our heartbeats which I was starting to hear loudly.

I didn't now how long had passed before the fire started fading. I was consciously aware that Charlie wasn't screaming anymore.

"Bella?" he asked, probably next to me.

I sat up, moments later and looked at the thirty nine year old man who had been my father. His tanned skin had paled considerably. His hair was much shinier and his voice was perfect. He looked just like the monster who had attacked us- did that mean?

"Dad!" I hugged him. I was shocked by the sound of my voice. It sounded more like singing than talking. My blonde hair was now in perfect circled and through my reflection in Charlie's eyes- I could say that I was darn near perfect too.

"What happened?" he asked. I looked around and memorised each single grass, the trees- everything was clearer now.

"We were bitten, sort of like in Count Dracula. I'm sure we're vampires of some sort- but that's impossible- It's daytime" I jumped elegantly onto a tall branch on a tre and scurried upwards towards the sunlight. My skin shone there. It fel really good.

"Incredible. But that means that we will have to drink blood is that not true?" Charlie asked me.

"Should be" I said nervously. Then I remembered the doctor in the hospital, "But there was a vampire in the hospital- his eyes were gold- how?" I asked. My throat was burning now as was Charlie's- I could tell by the look on his face.

Then a delicious scent hit me. I leaped towards it, Charlie on my heels. It turned out to be deer. I caught the first easily and killed it by snapping it's neck. I did the same with the second and third before they all ran away. We drained our deer and looked at the mess we were both in.

I changed into one of my other dresses and fixed my hair through the driver's mirror.

Charlie did the same and we basically took our luggage and bags of money before running elegantly and rather beautifully through the forest to the centre.

"We should stay here for now" Charlie decided. I nodded and put my things down. In less than I minute, I had clawed a few trees down and made a very good imitation of thos traditional houses in the woods. It looked rather good and I even made rooms and furnishings in the next hour or so. Charlie looked at me quizzically.

For some reason, I didn't respect him as much as I used to. Sure he was my dad, but hey, we were equal now.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well firstly, we need somewhere to stay until we get used to the whole thing. Second of all, you can't expect to charge back into human life until a few years have passed anyways. Also, do you want some of the only treasures we have left to be stolen of ruined by animals whilst we are hunting?" I asked quizzically.

"I like how you're thinking" he told me.

"Thank you!" I brushed a hand through my hair- my left hand.

"Speaking of treasures" he pointed to my hand, "Who gave you that Isabella?"

Uh-oh. Busted

"Erm… father, listen, I-" I stumbled over my words even though I was a vampire- how bad is that.

"Was it Jacob? Because you do know that we can't go back, don't you?" he asked.

"Jacob? Eww NO! That's totally- ergh. Just. No dad- It wasn't" I looked down, ashamed.

"You never mentioned it to your mother and me that you had had an affair. I do hope that that isn't a wedding ring" his fatherly tone was slightly threatening.

"It's not a wedding ring" I whispered.

He caught on and looked at me wearily, "Who was it, Isabella?" he asked.

"You shan't approve" I warned him.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. Our old life is gone" he said.

I hesitated and told him, "It's from Edward" I said.

"Who?" he asked, "Not the cook Edwin?" he asked, horrified.

"Edward dad. Edward… Mason" I finished, "We met at the last party"

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"I knew it" I replied before throwing the make-shift door open and running far away as fast as I could.

I ended up draining a mountain lion just for the sake of it and then amused myself by sitting down on a branch, twirling the ring between my hands so fast that it was a blur.

"Bella" Charlie was on the ground below me.

He jumped up and I childishly turned away from him.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Isd this what was hurting you so?" he asked, "The fact that they died?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

He took my hand, "Bella, if I had known at the time I would have killed you. But it is all gone now. Forget it. Let us go to- Europe or somewhere. You have always wanted to go to England. I have enough money. If not, we'll swim there. Please, Isabella. Let'[s start again" I nodded.

He was my father. I couldn't disobey him.

So we moved to England and Planned to stay there for at least a few dozen years- until we were old. At the time we didn't realise that Vampires were immortal as well as strong, fast and flawless.


	4. Chapter 4

91 years later

"Bells, The flight leaves in an hour- hurry up!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the last of our bags before jumping into our car. It was a rather dismal Nissan Primera. The model which came out in 2000. I hated the car but Charlie insisted that we had to fit in. That also meant that by British laws, I couldn't drive a car.

With his fast driving, we arrived at the airport ten minutes before boarding time. I checked in the bags and we half ran to gate 14. Yorkshire had been a rather good home for us. I would miss it.

The plane arrived and Charlie and I took our seats in first class. I clipped on my unneeded seatbelt and flicked through the aeroplane flight movies on the television in front of me.

It would take a rather long tome to arrive so through my calculations, I had time for four movies.

I decided on watching Pride and Prejudice, The Ggolden Compass, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone and finally, this count Dracula vampire movie. I was interrupted through Harry Potter by the revolting stench of the food trolley.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" asked the dark brown haired man who was serving food. His voice was low and rather flirting. I suppressed a groan.

"No thank you" I flashed him a grin which left him rather dazzled.

"W-well- If there's anything you need ma'am, absolutely anything at all- _anything_, do not hesitate to call me. I'm in the front of the plane" Charlie turned and glared at him.

"Well, I'm rather okay with things now, thank you" I smiled.

Charlie turned to him, "Well I'm her daddy, and I'm not okay, punk!" uh-oh. Dad had been studying law and was going to be the new chief of police in Forks. He had been practising a lot.

I turned away to hide my smile.

"O-oh" he stuttered, "Well I-I'm ever so sorry if I have caused you any distress, sir. I'll… I'll just… go"

I giggled but straitened my face when Charlie turned slowly to look at me.

"C'mon dad, that has to be the funniest thing we have seen all week!" I giggled. He shook his head. I didn't need to read minds to know what was going through his head right now. Something along the lines of 'girls!' or 'Teenage hormones'.

The aeroplane soon descended and we hurried out. I grabbed our suitcases and followed Charlie outside. We walked quickly to the woods where Big Brother wasn't watching our every move. Then we ran.

Charlie stopped in front of me outside a smallish house. He unlocked the front door and placed the bags into the already furnished house. I hurried upstairs and found the bedroom facing the front of the house. It was evidently mine. The walls were pale blue with black vine patters on them. The floor was a dark wooden colour.

"Bella, don't look out you window or the front of the house for a few minutes okay?" Charlie asked downstairs.

"Sure" I mumbled in reply. I logged onto my laptop whilst lying on my unnecessary double bed. I went onto Google and searched for clothes, music and accessories online. After spending a rather a lot on the internet, I walked into the kitchen.

My sharp ears picked up the sound of the car in front of the house. It seemed quite big by the volume of its engine and the fact that the ground was groaning against the weight of the wheels.

A minute later, after I had rearranged the kitchen chairs, Charlie's voice filled the house as he entered through the front door. I placed a vase full of narcissus flowers in the middle of the table before turning towards him.

"Bella, come to the front of the house, I bought you something" he said.

"Is it the surprise?" I flinched. Charlie chuckled and replied that it was. We both knew how much I hated surprises.

I walked outside and opened my eyes to see a car wrapped in some blue wrapping paper with a white bow around it. Gasping, I went forwards and undid the bow. I ripped off the wrapping paper in one quick, graceful movement, and gasped. It was… beautiful.

"Do you like it? I thought you had wanted a dark blue one" Charlie mumbled, "If it's the wrong colour, I can change it" I shook my head slowly, still gawping at the car.

It was my baby.

I turned around and ran into Charlie, crushing him in a huge hug.

"IT'S PERFECT DAD! HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME IT'S WONDERFUL. YOU'RE THE BEST DAD I COULD EVER ASK FOR AND CAN I DRIVE IT NOW PLEEEEEEEEEASE?" I yelled quickly. He nodded.

I looked around again and sighed at the sight of my car.

A Buggatti Veyron 16.4.

Killer.

I screamed and jumped in. The keys were in place, a blue ribbon wrapped around the tip. Flicked it off and put it back in. I smiled and turned it. The car powered to life, causing me- yes a supposedly graceful and perfect vampire- jump. I zoomed off.

"Careful, I don't want to arrest you!" Charlie joked from almost fifty meters behind me already. I passed through the roads and hit the junction. I let the car go full speed and laughed my head off. I loved this speed.

I giggled happily and saw that Charlie had left a few CDs on the back seat. I grabbed the first one and picked a random song without paying any attention to it. It just so happened to be Sugar, we're goin' down by FOB. I laughed along again. I was getting hyper.

I parked the car by some forest and hopped off. I ran in a full circle before taking down a mountain lion to celebrate. I noticed a muddy spot on my white shirt and scowled. I had paid a fortune for it from Harrods in London, but then again, everything was expensive in Harrods.

I disposed of it on the floor as I was wearing a short sleeved black T-shirt underneath with 'I am the Stig' in white across the front. Nobody would be likely to understand the message in America though. I went back in my car, rolled the front two windows down and turned the music up.

It attracted rather a lot of attention in Forks. It shone even in the cloudy weather. When the CD played once, I switched it with an Elliot Minor one. I sang along with the low male voiced, a semitone higher and in my slightly country voice.

I drove into a petrol station and noticed the divers in the other cars staring.

"Howdy!" I pretended to tip my hat. I filled the car up and ignored the looks I was receiving, even still.

"That's not a Buggatti Veyron?" a voice came from behind me. I tuned around shocked at the perfect voice. A vampire voice.

.

.

**AN:**** Yes. I know I made a few slip ups during the last few chapters- calling Isabella Elizabeth. In my defence I must say that crying through Pride and predjudice just before writing a ff does strange things to the mind.**

**Remember people- the more reviews I get, the faster I will update and the more time I shall spend making the chapters longer…**



**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

I whirled around scared; I was terrified of it being a human-eating vampire. I really didn't need that right now.

"Yep" I smiled as my eyes met golden ones. I relaxed my stiff position and extended an arm.

"Isabella" He shook my hand.

"Jasper Hale, From the Olympic coven"

I saw that he was standing beside a silver motorcycle **(AN: sorry don't know good motorbike makes- I specialise in cars- my dad's into motorbikes- scary, I know *shiver* Creepy Dad!) **It looked rather expensive. But it was nothing compared to my car.

"Nice to meet you Jasper Hale" I dropped my hand and put it in my pocket.

"Same" My eyes lingered over his many scars, especially ones which lined his jaw. My eyes widened, shocked at the sight of him. He looked dangerous. There was barely a patch of skin unharmed by crescent shaped scars.

How many times had this man been bitten- the answer was easy- as many times as he had killed. I took an involuntary step backwards and hit my car slightly.

He noticed my gaze and grinned sheepishly. I dropped my eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"I get that a lot" he admitted.

"Where do you live?" I asked him, trying to change the subject "Are there any more of you?" I was curious as well as cautious.

He seemed to understand my hesitation in accepting him, "We're the Olympic coven- we live in a white house over by the west of the town in the forest- you can follow our scent from Newton's Sporting Goods store. There are seven of us and we're all vegetarians. And you?"

"I live with my biological father down Easton Road. We're both vegetarians. So, do you go to school here?" I asked.

"Yup- I'm a senior with Rosalie and Emmett- my adopted siblings. I suppose we'll see you soon then, huh?"

I nodded, "I'm going to be starting a junior- I think"

"You'll be with Edward and Alice then. They're juniors too. Well, best be off- I'm sure we will meet again soon- possibly our whole covens together" he said before jumping elegantly onto his bike and riding off.

I filled her up and hopped in after taking out my credit card from the machine and drove off. I had been hurt when he mentioned the name Edward. It was pathetic, I know but I still missed him after his death almost 100 years ago. I was silent on the way home and didn't insert any CD into the player. I was still mourning his death.

Pathetic.

I spun quickly down the road, parked, walked in the house and dropped the keys into the glass bowl next to the door.

"Hey Bells. How's it working?" Charlie asked from in front of the TV.

"I love it so much! Jeremy runs great!" I smiled, hopping onto the sofa.

"Jeremy?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. It needed a name- and it looks just like a Jeremy"

"Couldn't you come up with a nicer name?" he grinned, teasing me. I growled at him, huffed and skipped to my room to start writing my new song. I wanted something which would remind me of my life but not too distinctly.

I sat on my bed and leaned over to take a purple box from under my bed and laid it out in front of me. It was an elegant writing set from the 1930's. I took out the black inked fountain pen and a sheet of faintly scented- to a human anyway- lavender cream paper and wrote two words at the top:

Love Story.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't get very far with the song. In fact, I hardly wrote anything other than the title and my name under it.

"I'm going hunting- want to join me?" Charlie called.

"No thank you!" I responded, faking happiness in my voice.

I heard the door close and I broke down in tearless sobs on the bed. My entire body shook with the grief that passed through me. There was a loose floorboard in my room, under my bed which my secret and private things were hidden in.

Leaning over, I flicked it open and took out the wooden, intricately carved box which lay at the bottom. It was A4 sized and about ten cm high. It was mahogany wood with two interlocking roses carved on the front and vines and thorns all around them and around the sides.

I flicked open the golden hatch at the front and with very un-vampire-like hands which were ungracefully shaking like mad, I took out the notes Edward had written to me, a couple of trinkets he had left me and finally, a fading photograph of us on a swing together.

It was framed in some silver. No tears dripped down my cheek but they would have done if I was still human. The life I was living now was a lie. It was nothing, nothing compared to the one I had with Edward. Hours slipped by whilst I stared at us both, smiled evident on our faces.

It was a pity that photography wasn't more advanced in those days, perhaps then I could see more of Edward's face. I slipped the things back and put them back in place.

Charlie didn't know- he wouldn't understand. He had admitted sheepishly, after a long time, that the families had been very childish.

Thoughts of Edward made me also think of my mother- the family we left behind.

After my father and my "death", my mother had been a wreck for a fair few years. She had been living in the large house, mourning. On the fifth year she woke up and started becoming more social. She received money from the bank my father worked at and was soon burdened with the death of my grandmother Marie as well.

At a party roughly five years after our transformation, she met him.

Philip Watson. He was in charge of a flourishing business which made and imported the latest dressed for women and suits for men. I was happy to know that they were in love. Philip seemed just the right sort of person for her.

She died at a respectable age of sixty five- which was rather a lot in the olden days, a week before Philip had a heart attack and joined her.

I visited them often, careful not to show myself. Whenever I could, usually when Charlie was on random trips around the world, I saw them. They had no children though. I remember Renee explaining how she never wanted one after my death. The house was passed onto my cousin Jeremy.

My little flashback had taken a rather long time and dawn had broken through. Charlie came through the door and whizzed up the stairs to change into his uniform.

I decided it was time to get ready s well. Looking through some outfits, I decided on some pale blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a photo of a rather ugly but cute orange llama on the front. I brushed through my golden hair and pulled it into a loose messy bun.

I grabbed a beige shoulder bag, threw in random notebooks and my pencil case, diary and wallet into it before going to the car.

"Stick to thirty Bells" Charlie warned getting into his car. I winked at him and did the ok sign with my left hand before hopping in. I slipped in 'love comes' by the Posies and drove slowly to school, humming with the music.

I saw the parking lot and everyone was string, mouths wide at my car. I smirked at the attention and parked when there were four gaps on either side. I knew no-one would want to park their car next to mine. No-one wanted their car to be compared to a Bugatti Veyron 16.4!

I got out and walked to reception, music now blasting out of my ipod. I held the key behind my shoulder and pressed the button. It flashed twice and I heard my car lock. Students gaped at me and made room for me down the corridor.

"Excuse me!" I tapped a boy on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" he yelled angrily until he saw my face, "Uh-huh huh- huh- HI!" he yelled.

"I was wondering if you could perhaps point me toward reception?" I asked him smiling, "You see, I'm new here and don't know where to go"

"S-sure" he whispered and pointed the way, stuttering.

Human fool!

I walked up to reception and put my bag down.

"Hello. My name's Isabella Swan" I told a woman whose name plate stated she was called Ms Cope. She had ginger chin length hair.

"We've been expecting you" she said. Evil much? It sounded like something from star wars or something, "Here's your timetable and a map of school along with forms and a schedule of the school year" I thanked her, glanced at my timetable and hurried to my first class- English.

.

.

.

.

**AN: Please Review- that's all I'm asking. The more I get the more I write!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

I was damn near throwing myself into a bonfire by lunchtime. People in forks were more annoying that- erg! I had been asked out no less than twelve times, been cast jealous looks throughout the day, and on top of that, received no new intellectual knowledge of school whatsoever!

The school food tasted more horrid than usual human food- which was really saying something. I sat down at a spare table away from everyone else and picked at my burger, counting the particles of extra fat on the meat.

"Nice to see you again" a voice came from behind me. I turned to see Jasper with three other people.

"Jasper, Hi" I smiled, "This must be your family" I smiled at the others.

"Hello! I'm Alice- Jasper's wife!" cried the tiny pixie haired girl. She was really hyper and launched herself at me at human pace and hugged me tightly, "We're going to be best friends- I know 'because I can see the future! Do you have a power? Do you have a coven? What year was you turned? Do you like me? I see that you're going to be good friends with me!" she asked very fast. I took a step back.

"Erm… No, Yes, 1918ish, yes?" I replied, "Nice to meet you too Alice" Awkward!

This HUGE man stepped forwards next. What surprised me was that he picked me up and gave me a small squeeze. He was 6'9 or higher. His curly black hair was really rather intimidating.

"I'm Emmet and your cool! Can I be your friend too?" he asked.

"Sure Emmet" I laughed. He put me down and put an arm around the final and prettiest vampire- girl. She was tall and pale with long, strait, platinum blonde hair.

"My name's Rosalie Hale and I'm with Emmet. Is that your Bugatti Veyron in the parking lot?" she asked.

"Yep! Do you like cars?" I couldn't help seeing the longing in her eyes when she mentioned the car.

"I love them- fix them, drive them, own them!" she laughed, "I wish I had one of yours" she sighed.

"You can drive it later if you want" I promised. She smiled softly.

I then turned to Jasper who was leaning back on his red plastic chair.

"Jasper, I thought you said there were five of you?" I asked.

"There is" he sat down, "Edward and Carlisle are on holiday in Alaska for a few days"

"Carlisle as in Carlisle Cullen- blonde haired, slightly curly hair about this high?" I asked, bringing my arm up to show the height.

"Yeah, you know him?" Jasper asked. I dropped my eyes, thinking of Edward.

"We've met" I stated, "He probably won't remember me. It was a hundred years ago"

"Whoa- you are old" Emmet giggled- yes, giggled. At first when I saw him, I thought he would be big, scary and very intimidating but now I realised that he was just a big- overstuffed teddy bear.

"Why were you hurt just then?" Jasper asked. Seeing- or rather sensing my confusion he added, "I'm an empath"

"We didn't meet at a good time let's leave it at that" I said. I turned to Alice and Rosalie and started a small conversation to change the topic.

"So who's your father?" Emmet asked.

"Oh, he's the new chief of police" I smiled softly, "COOL!" he replied, "Do you think he would lend me his uniform? Does he have a gun? Can I use it?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"He does but I doubt you would get into it and the gun- he doesn't let me near it never mind you" I smiled. Then Alice interrupted.

"Why don't we meet up say tonight, our place?" Alice suggested jumping up and down, "Then I can show you my closet!"

"Sure. We need to meet up anyways" I said.

"Lets say around eleven tonight?" Rose said, standing up. I nodded, "Sure- I'll tell Charlie so he won't be alone for the night"

The bell rang and I dumped my tray and slumped into Biology. I sat down at a spare table and took out my notebooks and my pencil case. This evil guy was our teacher and he spat slightly when talking and stuttered for the rest of it.

The teacher's voice droned on until the final bell of the day rang. I hurried to my car to see a large group of people- mostly around it, gawping.

I coughed and they stepped aside- it was like when Moses made the sea part in that cartoon version of the story. Amusing

The journey home was rather quick, especially as there was no need to follow the speed limit- for me anyways. I locked up and went to my room to start on my homework. The work I put into my homework would probably be enough to gain me a masters degree in university or something.

Charlie came home at seven and I explained the little visit we would be taking. He nodded and went to watch the game on TV. I went onto the internet for an hour and then put on pride and prejudice the movie onto the computer and sat back for another few hours.

The life of a vampire was actually really rather boring.

It was ten O'clock. I dressed in dome short dark blue denim shorts, black leggings, a green vest top with various scribbles on, half a dozen pink beaded bracelets and a brown leather one, some black shoes and plaited my hair and clipped it into a sort of bun.

Charlie wanted to drive my fast car so I rode shotgun. He had combed his hair for the first time in weeks- it was usually just floppy and down.

.

.

.

**AN: I would just like to thank you for all the incredible reviews I received and also to those who added me or my story as one of their favourites- you don't know what this means to me. Usually no-one actually cares about my stories lol.**

**So let's make a deal.**

**The more you review the more I update ok?**

**Review!**

**(P.S. sorry about the long wait- in my defence I have to say that I have had this HUGE pile of schoolwork to get through if I want to dream about getting into college and I have had some social probs)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight—

.

.

.

We arrived outside a rather huge white mansion just in time. The door opened- Alice must have seen us coming. We walked up the steps to the house and entered.

In was a humble domain. The entrance hall was grand but smaller than the one I lived in when I was human.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you- My name is Esme Cullen. I am married to Carlisle" she smiled softly. I loved her already. She had such a motherly voice and her features were so innocent for a vampire that I didn't thing anyone could possibly feel dislike towards her.

"'sup Bella?" Emmett shouted from the living room, I followed his voice to see him and Jasper in front of a plasma screen, playing guitar hero. Jasper was on Through the fire and flames by dragon force and was doing really well.

"Howdy folks? This is my dad, Charlie Swan" I introduced my father as he and esme walked in.

"Nice to meet you chief swan" Jasper said, staring at the TV while his fingures moved quickly. He missed pressing a button while he was speaking and Emmett laughed.

"two thousand for me! Hello Charlie!" he did a celebration dance. I laughed.

Rosalie walked in soon after, said hello and sat on the recliner reading a sports car magazine.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alice squealed coming up and running onto my back.

"Hello Alice" I laughed.

"Hi Charlie, I'm Alice, Bella's best friend for a day now- and that's Rose, I think she introduced herself- she's now Bella's second best friend!" she squealed.

"It's lovely to meet you all" Charlie smiled.

I noticed the grand piano in the corner of the room. It was black which contrasted white keys and a single red rose lay on top of it.

"Do you play?" Alice asked me.

"Not really" I smiled and flumped onto the sofa, taking the guitar from jasper, "I rock at guitar hero though"

An hour later and we had all had a go. Seriously, you should have SEEN CHARLUIE. It was really disturbing at first- c'mon I mean seriously- a forty nine year old on guitar hero- but then it was so cool! I thing Charlie just found himself a new hobby.

We sat down and started exchanging stories.

"The bear was HUGE!" Emmet was telling us, "And he would have clawed me to death had it not been for Rose finding me. I thought she was an angel at first, now I know she's much more" soppy much! He kissed her for a second before grinning.

It was now our turn.

"We were turned by a random blonde vampire" I said.

"I was accompanying my father to a business tip- he was the manager of the USA bank. On our way, we were attacked. First the driver died and then dad was bitten. I yelled at the vampire and he bit me. He then touched my wrist and said I was special because he couldn't see my past or something.

"He then ran off, leaving my father screaming and I soon fell down too. Three days after we woke, built a house and lived in the forest for a while. We've been travelling to various places in Europe, Asia and Africa since. Before forks we lived in Edinburgh for five years, in Scotland, and then we moved to Hull for seven and Leeds for three" I explained.

"Intriguing" Jasper commented, "So, what year were you both turned?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Charlie's mobile rang.

"Hello?" he asked. I heard a raspy voice on the other end- vampire hearing is good for listening into others' conversation. I looked at the clock and realised that it was already six am.

"Hi Chief, we have a robbery down fifth avenue and a car has been stolen from fereby way"

"I'll be right over" Charlie made a face before hanging up, "sorry folks, I have to go" He said.

"I should go too" I stood up, making my way towards the front door before turning and hugging Esme, "Thank you for having us Esme, I enjoyed meeting you" I grinned, "I'll see the rest of you at school" I called.

Esme smiled and hugged both Charlie and me, "It was lovely to meet you both. It's not often we get visitors to brighten up our lives" she laughed "Drop by whenever you like"

"Thank you, Esme. Bella get in" Charlie told me from the car. I climbed in the car and we drove home.

At precisely twelve thirty two, I walked into the cafeteria. I bought a small salad and a bottle of lemonade before sitting down next to Rosalie.

"Alice?" I asked, looking at her. Her face was completely blank and her eyes seemed way off.

"Shh!" Rosalie whispered, "She's having a vision"

Alice's head snapped up after a couple more seconds and she grinned, "Carlisle and Edward are returning tomorrow morning- he'll be back just in time for school"

"Erm… Lovely?" I asked. They laugh.

"You are bizarre Bella" Emmett boomed, "Even for a vampire" he murmured so that only we could hear. I shrugged and picket at my chicken fillet for another half hour before throwing the gunk away and skipping the rest of school, deciding instead to go hunting.

I got into my car and drove down the driveway and turned off the road onto forest grounds. The Veyron rolled easily over the large sticks as though they weren't there. I pulled up and ran further into the forest.

Every vampire had their preference in animal. I personally enjoyed lynx but there weren't any around here so I made do with two wild cats, a bear and finally, a deer. I licked the deer slowly, wanting to cherish the last remaining seconds of the absence of bloodlust.

I buried the bodies and ran back to my car. My 'little hunting session had taken up a great deal of time. It was 3am when I reached home, just enough time to start and finish my biology coursework before school.

I pulled into the road and heard Charlie shouting furiously at what seemed to be the TV. I drove the rest of the road and pulled up. I opened the door.

"Dad?" I asked.

"In here!" he shouted. I saw him sat on the couch with a guitar hero guitar on his lap. It looked weird but hey, it's dads for you.

"I can't get past the song!" he groaned, frustrated.

I laughed wholeheartedly, "Dad, you do know that humans have passed this level- you have sharper reflexes"

"That's not fair- I've only started this game four hours max. Anyways, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" he asked.

I shrugged and skipped upstairs.

I would be seeing a specific Edward Cullen today. I felt a twinge in my heart at the name Edward. My faith was fading. I had lost my Edward- no great many friends could ever compare.

Still, first impressions count and I didn't exactly not want to be acquaintances with Edward. I threw my clothes into the hamper- they smelt of animal- and grabbed a decent outfit from my closet.

It so happened to be a black tank top with a loose, low neck thin grey sweater on top. It was sort of baggy at the arms and tight at the end. I also wore a knitted grey, pink and blue hat with black skinny jeans.

I grabbed a different bag today, a rather largish black bag. I looked presentable for school.

Again, I arrived just in time for school as I spent time in my car counting blades of grass- I know fun (sarcastic there). I made my way towards my first two subjects- Philosophy and Music.

It was soon lunch and I stepped out to see Alice jumping up and down.

"COME ON BELLA- I HAVE SOMEONE I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU- DON'T WORRY THEY'RE LOVELY AND YOU WILL LOVE EACH OTHER!!!" she squealed a very Alice-like squeal and dragged me to the cafeteria.

That's when I saw…

.

.

.

**.**

**AN: I am very sorry I haven't updated, I've been in Oxford.**

**Listen folks, I've not really got enough reviews and if you seriously want me to continue this story, please update. I don't know whether to give up on this like I have with my countless other stories or not… Tell me and**

**REVIEW!**

**Also, there is a new story called forbidden love. Search it and type in "Forbidden love, Edward, Bella" and see it. Tell me what you make of it- is it a coincident that it sound absurdly exactly the same as my story including the England part, the Carlisle and Edward not being there first part and the changed part in 1918. **

**(no flames please ********)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Who is it, Alice?" I asked. She tugged my top and pulled me towards the tables.

"This is Angela, Bella" she smiled, gesturing to the human. She looked nerdy with her light brown hair in a loose bun, pale skin with a few spots, rectangular glasses and thin lips.

I liked her already. Alice was right.

She smiled at me. I could instantly tell that she wasn't the sort of girl to talk behind people's backs- I liked her.

"Hello. You must be Isabella Swan- I'm Angela. Angela Webber" she gave a toothy grin.

"Awesome- nice to meet you, Angela" I gave her a hug, not breathing as I did so.

"Are you not going to sit with your family?" Angela asked, surprised.

Alice shook her head, "They'll live- besides I really like you and want to be your friend so yeah"

I nodded and sat down. She ate a cheese sandwich and a salad followed by a bottle of water.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked me.

"I'm not hungry- I ate my lunch at break" It was so much easier lying when I was a vampire. If I had been human, I would have blushed and stuttered. As it was, I was one of the most graceful creatures in existence.

"I don't eat lunch" Alice lied swiftly. She was better than I was, "School dinners suck"

"So do you" I whispered in a much too low a voice for humans. She laughed too quickly and quietly.

"So… You said Carlisle and Edward would be back today" I told Alice in a normal, human voice.

"So I did. It just so happens that their flight was cancelled. They'll be home first thing tonight" she informed me.

I watched Angela eat the horrid food before following her to Biology after hugging Alice goodbye. She sat five seats behind me. The teacher came in and grabbed the coursework with hungry eyes.

Mental eyes roll.

Teachers!

"Today, we will be studying blood groups- open your text books page forty nine" Mr Banner ordered.

Class would have been easier if I didn't like, know it all.

I walked from Biology to my car slowly, kicking stones on my way.

"HEY, BELLA!" I turned to see Mike Newton, a boy in a few of my classes behind me.

"Hello Mike" I gave him a lopsided smile.

"I was wondering if you were going to the dance the Saturday after this" He said.

"I don't know" I studied his face.

"W-well I was wondering if- if you wanted to go to the dance with me" he asked.

"Listen, mike. You're a nice guy but…" I hesitated, thinking of an excuse which I found in less than a second, "I'm already in a relationship with someone" He got the point and nodding, looking very interested at his left foot.

I turned around and walked off leaving him there. Humans were really rather predictable. I froze and turned around.

"Hey Mike!" I called. His head snapped up.

"Yeah?" his voice showed hope. I felt guilty.

I hated to be the bringer of bad news but, "The dance is in three weeks- not two" I said before hopping into my car.

Why?

Why did Edward still haunt me so? He was just a pathetic human. A stupid, human that fell in love with when I was one too, nothing else.

I turned off the road into the forest and sobbed. I sat in my car. Being a vampire had it's glitches. One, I couldn't cry tears, two, I couldn't fall in love again, three, I couldn't sleep and escape the world for a while and four, there was no alcohol!

It was one O'clock when I finally got out of my car. I took a long, slow walk. There was almost utter silence- no animals could stand being around me.

Behind a large willow tree, there was a rather beautiful meadow. I walked to the centre and sat down on the damp grass, not caring about my jeans.

"I saw you coming" Alice smiled at me. I turned around and her scent just hit me. She was on the other side of the meadow but ran next to me in a fraction of a second.

"Hi Alice" I was good at composing my features. I gave her a bright smile.

"Do you want to come hunting? The rest of the family are behind the trees" she smiled.

"Okay" I was too polite to refuse.

We ran for a whole ten seconds before stopping. Jasper and Rosalie were having an arm wrestling match and the amusing thing was that it looked like thin, slim Rosalie was winning.

A flash of bronze was visible through the corner of my eye. I spun around quickly and froze at the sight before me. The scent hit me full on and I automatically took a step backwards.

.

.

.

**.**

**AN: Ooh! Who is it? Sorry for the cliff hangers but hey, I'm evil! The majority of the reviews which were all great (Thank you!) made me want to update almost strait away- so here it is! Enjoy Chapter 9. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

.

.

.

.

A flash of bronze was visible through the corner of my eye. I spun around quickly and froze at the sight before me. The scent hit me full on and I automatically took a step backwards.

My eyes widened as I took in the curious sight.

Emmet was wrestling a mountain lion- literally. His shirt was half ripped off showing stuff that I didn't particularly want to see.

"Emmet that's cruel!" I said, watching at the bronze furred mountain lion whimpered slightly, "Don't play with your food. Besides, it's inhumane"

"You're inhumane" He said.

"It's sick- let him go" I growled. Emmet shrugged and bit him. The animal only struggled for a second before his death.

I narrowed my eyes.

"So… where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Well, Edward's at home, probably on his darling piano, Carlisle is working night shift at hospital and Esme is tidying the house, again" Jasper mumbled before slaming Rosalie's hand into the granite rock.

"Awesome! I grinned at the two. Jasper did a mini celebration dance and ran off, probably taking down an animal to celebrate.

"I don't know why I bother. I mean, he's supposed to be my brother- even though he isn't really, at least he could play fair and not use his power to weaken me slightly" she huffed, sitting down, "You need a change of clothes, Bella" she added, noticing my rather muddy state.

I notices Alice was having a vision.

"Edward's coming here!" she smiled.

I shrugged. My phone then blasted off, playing G.I.N.A.S.F.S by Fall out Boy. I looked at the picture, raised an eyebrow at Charlie's face, and answered it.

"Hello, Bella's pizza place, can I take your order?" I said in a very American accent.

"Bella, you need to come home right now" he hung up.

"Sorry guys- that's my cue to leave" I shrugged.

Alice gave a dramatic "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But Bella, Edward's coming- I want you to meet him- I've seen you run- you're very fast. Maybe you could beat little Eddiekins" Emmett whined

"Sorry!" I gave a small smile and gave them all a wave before disappearing through the trees.

I drove off in the car at full speed. What had happened to Charlie to make him call me just before Edward came? I was soon onto the road and jumped out of the car as soon as I reached home and hurried in.

"Dad?" I called to the rather quiet house. I saw him sat on the sofa, a book open in his hand.

"Hello, Bella. Where were you?" he asked, seriously.

"Outside?" Why was I answering in a question.

"Where specifically?" he asked.

Why was Charlie so difficult?

"In the forest" I flopped down on the sofa opposite, crossing my legs beneath me.

"Were you with some boy?" he asked in a low, dangerously quiet voice.

I snorted, "If you mean Emmet and Jasper then yes. I was with them, Alice and Rosalie" he was probably being an overprotective fool again.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" he asked me, "Why didn't you leave a note, or a call or a text message to say where you were?" uh oh- his voice was getting louder. I didn't like it, "ANSWER ME ISABELLA! I MAY NOT BE HUMAN BUT I AM YOUR FATHER. DON'T YOU THINK I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU DISAPPEARING OFF FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS?" Bummer.

"Sorry dad, I didn't know it hurt you so much I" I paused. The date just passed through my mind. This was the wedding anniversary of Charlie and Renee, "I'm so sorry dad, I forgot. The date- things passed so quickly. I shouldn't have walked out on you these past days. I know you find it hard" How could I be so selfish?

"I'm sorry I yelled" he mumbled, "It's just that it's really hard for me… you know" Charlie and I were always awkward as humans. We could hardly ever talk. But now that we were vampires and had known each other for longer, we had started opening up to each other and talking more.

Charlie had never really gotten over my mother- I had forced him to date a human girl once, but he dumped her the second I had left them alone together. He was a good guy, Charlie.

I grinned and nodded, "Now hurry up and get dressed, Forks needs you Chief!" I said in one of those low superhero movie voices.

"He laughed before disappearing. I decided it was just about time I got ready as well.

I decided to go for a back outfit with brown heels. I took my large black bag and skipped out into my Buggatti.

Then my phone rang.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

.

.

.

.

.

.

I answered it on the first ring.

"Bella, its Alice- you have to stay at home today- I just saw you sparkling in the parking lot. Don't worry though, the sun's only lasting a day and won't hit Charlie as he's going to be in his office" she squeaked quickly.

I got out the car again and stomped back home.

"'Kay Alice, thank you!" I smiled.

"That's not all, Rose and I'll be coming around your place at eight for a sleep ov- I mean a staying up all night over"

I grinned, "Do I get a say in this at all?"

"Nope" she hung up.

Since there was no school today, I went into the attic and fished out a box of my favourite DVDs. Top on my list was Twilight, a story about a human girl Ella, who moves to a sunny Phoenix to meet Ward, a night vampire and they fall in love. I slipped it in and laid back.

After a fair few more DVDs and the arrival of Charlie, the door opened.

Glad to see Alice was making herself at home. Rose came in with three sleeping bags behind her (what on earth?).

"Hello Charlie, Bella" they said in unison. Charlie mumbled a reply and went out hunting- yes, yet again, to give us time to ourselves.

"Yay! Come on Bella, let's go to your room and we can set up!" Alice giggled, running up. Rose grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Okay… First you change into these PJs" Alice threw me some blue pajamas and without asking, I changed into them. When I returned from the bathroom, I saw that my bed had been pushed to the side and three sleeping bags with the head parts together were arranged in a wide triangle.

Rose was dressed in a silk night gown- It was very short and had spaghetti straps. I would have been very worried if there were any guys here. Alice was dressed in a pair of gold PJ bottom shorts and a black tank top.

"Can you tell me why you came over?" I asked, slightly hesitantly, I didn't ant them to take it the wrong way. I didn't want them to leave.

"Do you want us to leave?" Alice asked, sounding hurt.

"No, of course not!" I shouted.

Rose caught on, "do we need a reason?"

"True" I replied. It was really rather random- 'the sleep ov- I mean stay up all night over' as Alice had called it.

First we played Uno for an hour- It was quite amusing with vampire reflexes. And then we played truth or dare- I always went for dare for no apparent reason.

After some girl talk that would be too embarrassing to think about again- most of it regarding Rosalie and Emmett's ahem- Relationship, Alice suddenly decided that I was getting a makeover at Six AM in the morning.

Surprisingly enough, vampires need showers to get the dirt and dust from the air out of their hair.

"I'll wash the hair- you get the stuff ready Allie!" Rose called. She shoved me into the bathroom and locked the door.

She gave a maniac laughter which made me back away.

"I-I- erm" I stuttered at her, "I wanted to get my breasts done, where did you get those?" my voice was incredibly fake and a pitch higher. I mentally smacked my forehead- duh! Vampires can't have an operation.

She laughed in her soprano vampire voice and made me sit on a stool with my back to the sink.

I laid back while she turned on the cold water which was actually cold to me- yes- colder than a vampire's temperature. She kept the shower head above my head for a few more moments before loading on some strawberry shampoo. My favourite.

Two minutes later- the water was slow- My hair was wrapped in a towel and I was forced to strip to my undies.

"Put on these skinnys first Bella" Alice threw me some black jeans from outside the bathroom. I caught them and had them on in less than a second.

"Take the top Bella" Rose threw a top through the door which was also black.

"C'mon where am I going- to a funeral?" I asked, stepping out.

Then I froze. My large bed had been transformed into a beauty salon. Alice was perched on my computer chair with a hair dryer and some curling tongs in her hands. Rosalie was mixing some random beauty products, and I noticed a kitchen chair in the middle on a room in front of the bathroom's full length mirror. What is Christ's name?

"Hello Bella" Alice droned in a low, evil voice, "We've been expecting you"

I gulped and tried to run but Rose was in front of the door in a matter of seconds. Two things I hated the most- makeovers… and fish flavoured ice cream- ergh!

Deciding it was no use struggling, I sat down, cross-legged whilst Alice blow dried my hair until it was wild, then brushed through it in a matter of seconds to make it normal again, before curling the already vampire- perfect hair to make it even more stunning.

Rosalie attacked my face with eyeliner and lip-gloss before applying some blush to my cheeks so faintly you count barely see it- though it gave me some colour making me appear a little more human.

"Erm… can I ask a question?" I asked while Rosalie painted my nails clear with a couple of blue lines on each nail.

"You just did" Alice pointed out while spraying my hair with something which made it shinier and bouncier than ever, "But you can ask another"

"Why have you suddenly decided to come to my house today and give me a makeover today? You've been sharing glances all night as well. What's going on?"

"That's two questions" Rosalie smirked as she finished my final nail in a single second and went to the mirror to fix her own hair and make-up.

"Bella, you'll realise today. Trust me. I can't tell you anything else" Alice smiled softly before attacking my wardrobe and stealing some designer clothes to wear and fixed her hair as well in the mirror.

What was happening at school in a few hours? I pushed the confused thought out of my head, grabbed my black bag and threw the girls out of my house and into Rosalie's M3. I followed them in my Veyron, humming "tomorrow" from the musical Annie.

.

.

.

**AN: Yes you probably guess what will happen in the next chapter****. I am definitely having the meeting there. But I have received some fairly horrible reviews. My response to them is "Well first of all, it's my story and I can do what I like with it, and second, I am a human being you know- I do have feelings so don't patronise my writing abilities"**

**Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed or gave me friendly death threats to update soon!**

**Love you.**




	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

.

.

.

.

.

I parked the Veyron, as usual, and looked up at the sky.

"Hey Allie?" I asked Alice. She turned towards me, "Isn't there going to be a small threat of… sun?"

She glanced up. The sky was actually very blue and there were only a few clouds visible.

"Don't worry, I checked. A cloud will stay over the sun throughout the day" She waved before going to the language blocks to her French lesson. Rosalie hugged me soon after, going to music, in building four. I proceeded to building five to English.

I pretended to read the already memorised Z for Zachariah by Robert C Obrien. It was rather dull really.

The teacher handed out another assignment and, suppressing a groan, I half ran out of the room to get to trig.

After another hour of dull lessons, I walked out of the main school building to take my Spanish books out of my bag. I had decided to skip lunch. One missed presence in the cafeteria wouldn't cause suspicion- not for one day any hoot

It was clear outside, but as Alice had promised, there were no rays over the school grounds or on the way home. It was a pretty day though.

I walked slowly- well at human pace anyways down the stone steps. I was consciously aware of my golden locks bouncing as I walked. A scent hit me. It smelt amazing- like honey and sunshine and… I slowly turned around, still walking forwards, to the delicious vampire scent that hit me.

I smiled a small smile when I realised it was a vampire smell. I paused and twisted over, frozen in shock, my eyes slightly wide.

At that moment, everything seemed to slow down- the people walking, the beating hearts, the bickering arguments of the school kids, even the seagull doing its business on mike Newton's head. Nothing mattered anymore, not when there were two beautiful topaz eyes to look at.

It was Edward.

_My_ Edward.

We just stared at head other for an entire five seconds- which was long in vampire time. His features had evened out, jaw was manlier and his skin had lightened. Underneath it all however, my Edward was visible. As sure as a pig was pink.

Though of course, Edward didn't necessarily look any more like a pig than an osprey would- not that Edward looked like an osprey either!

His eyes drifted to the ring he had given me all those years ago, which now hung from a single golden chain on my neck. Still there after all these years.

"Bella?" He asked, very quietly.

If I had been human, there would have been no chance of me hearing him. As it was however, his voice was clear and strong, ringing as if in my very soul and echoing in my mind.

He seemed hesitant, but I could see his muscled tensed, like he was restraining himself from pouncing forwards.

My eyes widened slightly and I gave an almost invisible nod. He was sat on the grass, one knee up and his arm resting on it.

He stood slowly and walked towards me, agonisingly slow, at human pace. I stared deep into his Golden eyes. I had liked them green but the gold was just as beautiful. He was just as beautiful as ever if not even more. I could see his soul as well though, I could sense that he hadn't changed in his ways just by the way he looked at me.

He stood in front of me for two seconds before leaning towards me.

I dropped my calculus books. They didn't matter to me. Nothing mattered at that moment except for the incredible vampire who stood in front of me. His arms wrapped around my small waist and he pressed his lips to mine.

Everything flashed before my eyes at that moment, triggered by a small electric shock at the moment out bodies touched. I saw the party, I saw the balcony, I saw him propose. Memories of my agony, memories of him at the hospital, of his death. Everything passed through my mind in a matter of five full seconds.

Then I thought of now.

I thought of the way his lips, strong in a granite vampire form, moulded perfectly with mine. The way he was the same temperature as me which made us both raise by at lease 5 degrees Celsius. His lean, yet still very muscular body pressed against mine. I peeped through my lashes to see him looking at me too.

He stroked my face and I smiled, deepening the kiss even more. So this is why Alice and Rosalie had decided to give me a girl talk and a makeover and come around last night. They wanted me to be ready for him.

I dropped my bag as well and my arms went around his shoulders while I deepened the kiss. He grinned as well and his arms tightened slightly. Another minute and we broke up, still in each others arms but now ten cm away. He pressed his nose against mine faintly before moving up to kiss my forehead.

"How?" He asked.

I understood what he meant, "I don't know. Some blonde dude with red eyes. Charlie's one too. He knows- about us I mean" I paused, "Edward- since we were together- together, have you been in a… you know…" I trailed off.

"No. Not since about ninety years ago" he smiled, leading me back to the foot of the tree, picking my books along the way in one movement.

"Same. Do you- I mean- Are we still…?" Why couldn't I construct coherent sentences around him?

"If you want us to be. I will always love you though. Forever and always" he placed his arm around my shoulders and I leaned onto him. I smiled.

"There's so much we need to talk about- we missed out on an entire lifetime" he explained. Why was he so flawless?

"But instead we have infinity. I told Charlie after our change. Took it quite well actually- seeing as though he thought we would never meet again" I muttered the last bit but he caught it easily.

"Even if he disapproves, that's never stopped us before" He hugged me closer still, "Will you come around to my house tonight?" he asked.

"He wont. I know he'll be okay with us. He was before" I smiled.

I nodded and pecked him on the lips as an answer to his previous question before jumping up, holding my hand in his and walking towards Biology.

"You have Biology next?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Why?" I turned to him.

"Nothing- it's just that that's my next class as well and the only spare seat is at my bench. Guess we'll be lab partners then" he shrugged.

I squealed in delight- an unusual action for quiet me, "I guess that means that we can talk quietly all through class then!" I jumped and hugged him before entering.

He chuckled and sat down in the seat next to the one I had sat in during the previous lessons.

"I guess we can then" he spoke too low and quickly for any human to realise he had moved his lips at all, never mind spoke through them.

And that was all we did through the double hour of Biology, until the end of class.

Forget the stupid teacher and his power- point presentation on GM crops and random restriction enzymes. We had 100 years of catching up to do.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got. Finally, it's the scene you've all been waiting for. I kept putting it off and dropping hints through the FF. **

**I ****have even allowed anonymous reviews for those who don't have an account or like me most of the time, CBA to sign in so review- even if it's just a small- "Hi!"**

********Review please****

**(And please, please, please- no flames- and don't patronise my writing or my personality as some have in previous reviews. Reviews are about the story, not about a writer's personality. Thank you all- (Except John Prescott- joke (From Jeremy Clarkson book "Don't stop me now" which I've been reading!!!) I have nothing against him really!)**

**LYA!**



**Smile sunshines!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

Edward and I left Biology together, out fingers interlocked. Many stared at us on our way out and I felt waves of jealousy from the girls around us. Edward was stiff and rather angry the entire journey to his locker, which was incidentally the one next to mine.

He kissed me softly on the lips- well attempted to kiss me softly on the lips but it soon turned into a snogging session.

Someone, (Jessica Stanley) closed her locked which was two away from mine loudly and I jumped- a small human jump.

"Sorry Bella" she said, snarling slightly when she said my name. I shrugged and grabbed my essay folder and closed the locker swiftly. Turning around, I saw half the population of my classes gawping at Edward and myself.

"Why are they all staring?" I asked Edward.

"MOVE ON PEOPLE- GO BACK TO YOUR SHORT, MISERABLE LIVES AS THOUGH YOU DIDN'T JUST REALISE THAT EDWARD WAS NOT GAY!" Alice's voice yelled in the sea of people crammed in the small corridor. Slowly but surely, people shuffled on.

"People thought you were gay?" I asked Edward.

"Well, I never had a girlfriend so… Well, any hoot, Emmet didn't help with the rumours" I laughed and he scowled.

"I called Charlie and said that you're at our house- and that you would get home before three" She smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks Alice, I owe you" I hugged her.

"You knew and you never told me?" Edward asked, "I would have come home earlier!"

"Oh well. I didn't 'see' that you both knew each other until yesterday afternoon either- coming Bella?" Alice asked, skipping down the corridor to join Jasper and Emmet.

I followed, grabbing Edward's T-shit and pulling him along. We walked to the cars and I saw for the first time, Edward's baby.

"Ha! Mines cooler" I did a little celebration dance and he chuckled, throwing Emmet the keys as he followed me to my car.

"Break my car Emmet and I'll break you" he said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"I want to drive!" I complained, but ended up riding shotgun after all. Edward wanted a go. Emmet zoomed off with the others in front of us before Edward had the chance to get out of the parking lot.

Edward pressed down Jeremy's pedal and we zoomed off after them. After ten seconds we were neck and neck and then we went in front, with my waving at the others and giggling at them as they were now growing smaller and smaller.

I heard the sound of Emmet swearing in Edward's Volvo and Jasper's growl and Rosalie "Hurry up or they'll win" and Alice's resigned sigh behind us. I could literally hear the pedal protesting with Emmet's foot pressing on it fully. The others were never going the catch us.

I laughed again and placed my hand over Edward's on the joystick.

We reached the white mansion in another minute. Emmet pulled up an entire forty seconds afterwards. They narrowed their eyes as they saw Edward and me on the front Porch.

"About time!" I said, glancing at my watch.

Esme opened the door and I went in, greeting her and giving her a hug. I felt some weight shift in the living room and I followed Edward there. A man in his late twenties or early thirties was there. I recognised him at once.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"I've heard that you must be Bel- Veronica Shaw?" his eyes glanced down at my hand and I saw that it was still in Edward's.

"Yeah- about that… I lied" I smiled wryly filling with chagrin, "It's actually Bella Swan- It's nice to see that you've remembered me after 90 years"

"Why would you lie then though?" He asked, curious.

I left Edward to explain to his family our entire story seeing as though hardly anyone apart from Alice of course who had evidently seen in a vision.

"Wow" Rosalie was the first to speak after the story and an entire five second pause.

"Awww... That's so sweet" Esme smiled gently, hugging me, "It's so, so sad as well- you poor dears!"

"Amazing to find each other" Carlisle commented

"Yup- more like fate" I nodded.

"Let's go to my room, Bella" Edward suggested, getting up and walking to the door.

"Bella!" Emmet yelled as I got into the main entrance, even though he knew I could hear if he talked quietly. I hesitated- did I want to know? Rosalie had warned me about Emmet's snide remarks on our sleep- I mean staying up all night over.

I paused, one foot on the first step.

"Yes?" I could sense the cautiousness in my voice.

"ALWAYS USE PROTECTION!" he yelled. I blanched.

"Excuse me?" I called softly, not wanting to believe what he had just said to the entire house.

"I SAID-" I stopped him.

"We're not going to do anything you dolt!" I said, running up before he could say anything else.

Edward was leaning against his doorframe.

"Ignore him" he told me, kissing me yet again.

We closed the door of his bedroom and went onto his couch. He picked up a remote and turned on an old Pink Floyd album on his huge stereo. We both turned to each other

You can probably guess what we did for the next few hours and no- we did not do sex.

It was twelve when we stopped. Edward wanted to go hunting. I agreed and we jumped out of his window together and ran, still hand in hand to the forest. Edward did a perfect cartwheel whilst jumping over the lake.

"Show off" I muttered, following him. He had taken down a deer and a mountain lion by the time I got there. I took down an elk, a lion and a bear before returning to him.

"Time to go home?" He asked. I gazed into his golden orbs, kissed him once- a small peck, grabbed his hand and ran back, laughing.

He was faster than I was so by the time we reached the house, he was the one dragging me at the front. Still laughing, he pushed upon the door and froze suddenly, I almost fell onto him.

He stepped in and to the right and I stopped too. Charlie was there.

Uh-oh major drama moment was about to occur. Then I thought that maybe he would treat Edward differently now that he was a vampire. Maybe they would get along. Maybe we would all be one big, happy family.

"It's nice to see you after so long" Charlie's voice was calm- wow this was working better than I had hoped.

.

.

.

**AN:**** OMG- what will happen next? Lol- let me just hint that all is not what it seems. Review to know. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far- it means a lot to me!**




	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

.

.

.

Charlie was looking at me. Yes- now I could plan on making him and Edward friends.

"I said, Bella, It's nice to see you after so long- you've disappeared and now I hardly ever see you!" he shook his head, exasperated. I shrugged- guilty. Then he turned and saw Edward, "YOU!" he growled menacingly at Edward.

Bang goes that plan.

"Dad… please" I tried to stop him from bursting.

"You were supposed to be dead- you were supposed to be something from the past- now you've come to annoy our family again! I told you once to stay away from Isabella and I will tell you again- Stay away for your own good Mason!" he growled, "You're just like your father!"

"I'm nothing like my father" Edward protested.

Charlie smirked, "You're the same spiting image of him" he crouched.

"Let's not get too hasty" Carlisle interfered just as I jumped in front of Edward. Jasper tried to calm everyone down and it seemed to work- to some extent.

"But you said that you were okay with it" I accused Charlie.

"Yes- When he was dead- but now that he's here…" he growled again.

"Mr. Swan- please, just- listen to me- if only for a few moments" Edward tried to gain Charlie's attention and seemed to have failed.

"No- you listen, Mason. If I see you with Isabella again- I will make you wish you had never been transformed!" Charlie's voice boomed, "Get in the Car, Bella"

"No" I said simply. Charlie glowered at me and I had no choice but to drop Edward's hand, mumble a quick goodbye, and after a quick glance, run to the police cruiser.

I sat in the back seat. I was afraid. But of what it was I was afraid of I was not sure exactly. I hoped that Charlie would leave the Cullens alone. I could hear them with my super hearing, but I had to strain to listen as Charlie was whispering in a very low voice.

"I don't care if you were engaged- It's over. I refuse to allow you to be in a relationship with my daughter, Mason. If you come near her again, if I get told you so much as spoke a word to her at school- there will be trouble" Charlie's tone frightened me. It was deathly quiet and like cold ice.

I felt a few calming waves which Jasper was emitting.

"Please, chief swan- I don't want any disagreements here" Carlisle said.

"I have nothing against the Cullen coven" Charlie stated, much more calmly, "I just don't want any complication between our families- so I strongly suggest telling your son to-"

Carlisle interrupted him, "Edward will not cause any trouble"

Charlie grunted and then walked to the cruiser. I just sat there, not speaking a word to him. It was going to be school in a few more hours- I could see him there. Charlie couldn't stop us there, he couldn't like, read minds of anything.

He pulled up at the house just as Dawn broke. I stomped to the house, opened the door and slammed it shut. It was opened not a second later by Charlie. I was halfway up the stairs when he uttered the first word spoken since the Cullen incident.

"Get downstairs, Bella" He ordered. I froze in mid- step and decided against rebelling. I stormed into the living room in a huff to show that I was angry and upset and flung myself onto the couch. He came in and sat down on the recliner opposite me.

"Bella" He said, his voice calm.

"Isabella" I said. He sighed. He knew that I didn't like people I didn't like or know calling me Isabella. If we were on Sims 2 there would be a minus 50 sign above my head in bright red. I never thought I would say it but- I think I hated him.

"Look- Isabella. I-I want you to stay away from him" It was the first time I had ever seen him hesitant or stutter, "He's no good for you"

I went into my Protective, cold self, "Too proud to mingle with others, father?" I hadn't spoken proper old-fashioned English for a fair few decades now, "You need to put your prejudices aside Charlie. You need to get it through that head of yours- I WILL NOT- I LOVE EDWARD!"

"YOU'RE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!" He shouted. I knew if he was an evil father, he would have slapped me by now.

"FINE!" I yelled

"fine" He retorted

"fine" I said again before running upstairs and changing. I grabbed my things and made my way towards the door, "Sorry Charlie. Looks like this is the end of our friendship" it was true. I had grown to love Charlie as a friend. We were- notice the past tense- close.

I hurried to the car and drove fiercely to school- hitting 300 mph at some point.

Edward was outside the car the moment I stepped out.

I hugged him fiercely and sobbed tearlessly quietly for a few minutes before grabbing his hand and marching to double biology. People were giving me some stares. I glanced down to see why. In my hurry to dress slowly to avoid Charlie and to pass the time, my mind had been so full of thoughts that I had forgotten what I was putting on at the time. I gulped- that bad huh?

White shorts- so short that they barely covered anything with some white jimmy choos and a white tank top. There were large white beaded bracelets on my wrists and a white pendant around my neck along with my engagement ring. No wonder- the white was just one shade lighter than my skin and with my golden curls, red lips and gold eyes, there was bound to be a few human stares.

I shook the thought out of my head, mentally noting that I needed to change over lunch. I glared at a gaping Mike and smiled at Edward who held the classroom door open. I stepped in, dropped my bag on the floor and slumped in my seat.

"Look Bella, I'm so sorry about all this" Edward looked down at his knees. I grabbed his collar and forced him to look at me.

My tone was disbelieving, "_You're_ apologising? If anyone has to be sorry it's me Edward" Why was he so good? He always blames himself!

"If only I had told Charlie in the first place all those years ago, if only I had talked to Charlie before yesterday and he saw-"

I cut him off, "Edward, it's my fault for not seeing this coming and it's my fault that I expected Charlie to go along with this. Besides, you have done nothing wrong Edward" I stroked his cheek, smiling sadly.

The teacher came in and we sat in silence, holding hands under the table whilst writing notes. Double biology was all on restriction enzymes- boring. It passed after a long couple of hours and we headed to lunch together. Alice came and hugged me, passing me a plastic bag.

I glanced in and smiled.

"Thanks Allie! I love you!" I let go of Edward's had and ran at human pace to the toilets. In a cubicle, I changed into the pale jeans, blue jacket and a black 'come to the dark side, we have cookies' t-shit. There was also a pair of black trainers which I also slipped on and threw the other clothes inside.

I exited to loos to see the crew sitting at the usual table. I flopped down and stabbed the chicken I had bought angrily until it ended up looking up like jelly- pleasant. Edward was surprisingly calm about the situation though pain was evident in his eyes.

After a gloomy few minutes of Rosalie and Jasper having an argument over philosophy and Emmett and Alice having a staring competition for the sake of it- even though they could go on for years without ever blinking, I couldn't take it and when Edward stood up, I followed him to the doors.

That evening, when I came home, things got out of hand.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews- they mean a lot to me and keep me going. ****I really am sorry for the wait (again) I've just had a lot of GCSE exams and coursework and am in the middle of some now. The only rest I've had is when I practically collapsed in class and had to get a needle shoved up my arm. At home resting now so I think I'll live. Got an exam on Tuesday so got to go study. Will try to finish this story before summer holidays- hopefully in my revision breaks.**



**Keep them coming folks- thank you again for the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He that is strucken blind cannot forget  
The precious treasure of his eyesight lost.  
****Romeo and Juliet, 1. 1**

**.**

**.**

**AN: I apologise a thousand times over for not updating earlier. In my defence, strait after my exams, my mum dragged me to a week hiking in Scotland before camping in the lake district. I came back three days ago. Just a shout out to all of those out there that have reviewed and those that perhaps might review in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Did you talk to Mason today?" Charlie asked from the couch in the living room the moment I closed the door. I chose to ignore him.

"Hello to you too, dad" I said. He glowered down at me, peeling his eyes from the match on the television, "Who's winning?" I asked lightly.

"I told you to stay away from him. He's no good for you Isabella" He roared. I didn't yell. It was Child's play, insane and extremely immature. And I was tired of this.

"Since when have you called me 'Isabella', father?" I sneered "I've had enough- I'm out" I said. It took five seconds for this vampire mind to process what I had just said. His face softened and his eyes turned pleading with me.

"Don't do this Bella. I want what's best for you, that's all" He stated.

"Edward's what's good for me. Look, I don't want an argument. I'm going away for a while. You know, so we can all sort our things out. Please don't contact me. And no, Edward isn't coming with me" I said quickly before he had the chance to open him mouth. I dodged his body and made my way upstairs at lightning speed.

I ran into my room and grabbed a duffel bag from my closet before throwing random pieces of clothing into it. I just finished throwing a pair of converse and some white sandals on top before I zipped it shut. I whirled around and breathed in quickly when I saw Charlie in the doorframe.

"Bella, please. Don't go" He pleaded. I couldn't look into his eyes as I replied, so I chose a spot directly under his right eyebrow to stare at instead.

"I'm sorry dad. It's for the best, really" I said, "You have to understand. Edward and I are a sort of… package deal. Accept him, and I'll come back"

He followed me down the stairs and I grabbed a long coat to wear over my slightly open clothes. I tied the brown fabric at the front before I flung the front door open and walked into the night.

"Where are you going?" Charlie froze on the doorstep, knowing that he couldn't follow me. His tone was worried and fatherly. I decided to answer him truthfully.

"To our old country house down south. I won't take longer than a month max. maybe two" I spoke in a blank voice. Charlie nodded wearily.

I stuffed the bag into the shotgun seat and then took the drivers' seat before setting off.

Two hours later, my mobile rang.

"Hello Alice" I said.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I can see the future remember" Duh. Erm- what was I supposed to say.

"Listen, I just need some time on my own, okay? Charlie and Edward have to sort out their differences and I'm not coming back until they do" I said quickly.

"Charlie feels a lot of remorse. I just foresaw him pacing the living room. Edward won't cope any better at all" Alice said softly.

"If he does, let Charlie contradict his actions himself" I said. I heard Alice sigh quietly.

"What about Edward?" She asked.

"I love Edward very much. I don't want him to be hurting because of me" I instantly felt guilt wash over me but I held on, "I know however, that this is best for all of us. E would be hurting a hell of a lot more if we were together and Charlie didn't approve. He'd worry about me. Edward is very selfless" I commented. I heard Alice shake her head.

"You're not thinking strait Bella" She said, rather angry now.

"On the contrary, I haven't been thinking this logically in a long while. Can you check the future- see how long it takes for Charlie to realise…?" I trailed off.

"Give me a sec" Alice murmured. There was an agonising ten second gap whilst she saw the vision, "Not long. One week. If things get out of hand then three"

"Thanks Alice" I said gratefully, "It means a lot to me".

I could see her grinning, "No problem, besides, us girls have to stick together, boys are like trees- they take fifty years to grow up"

I laughed, "Boys are like Slinkies- useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs!"

I heard a "Hey!" from Emmett in the back ground, "I resent that".

"Stop listening in, Emmett!" Alice said bitterly, "Do you know why god created man first?"

"Because we're amazing and he couldn't wait to create us?" Emmett asked from the other end.

"No- Because you always have to make a draft before the masterpiece" Alice laughed. I snickered along.

"Love you too Alice, and thanks for the fortune telling session" I smirked.

"I still wish you wouldn't go" Alice protested.

"Send me love to everyone… especially Edward, and I'll talk to you later" I said.

"Bye Bella" The phone disconnected.

I pocketed the phone and leaned back in my seat for another four, or so, hours.

.

.

.

It was still dark- a full moon in the sky, as I pulled up outside the cream stones villa. There was no key. I left it behind, but as I climbed out of the blue and black car I pulled out a hairpin from my hair.

Using my incredible speed, I crouched down and ahd the door open within five seconds. An alarm went off. Darn it! I saw the box around the corner and quickly typed in the code to disable it.

I swung the bag onto my bed and then rushed down the stairs to leave. My car would be safe here, and the well stocked forest was very near. I was still in grief over Charlie. It sounded so selfish but I hated him for hating Edward.

I pushed it to the back of my mind as I took off running. The forests' occupants had been left alone in peace for far too long.

.

.

.

**AN: Again, sorry for the wait. If you find it in your hearts to forgive me, review!**




	16. Chapter 16

**Praise bounteous  
providence if you will  
that grants even an ogre  
a tiny glow-worm  
tenderness encapsulated  
in icy caverns of a cruel  
heart or else despair  
for in the very germ  
of that kindred love is  
lodged the perpetuity  
of evil. **

**(Vultures, by Chinua Acheba)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: I'm Back.**

**.**

**.**

Eight days.

I twirled the white dandelion in my left hand hand, my mind on Edward, and gently blew on it, my eyes following the spiralling motion of the seeds as they whirled out into the garden. I was sat beside a column, sighing. I threw the stem away and closed my eyes.

It was a warm sunny day, and sitting in the open with rays of sun falling on my, evidently causing my skin to shine like a million diamonds. I was dressed in something I had found in one of my old closets from many decades ago- a long off-shoulders cream dress which laced up at the back and flowed down at the skirt part. My curly hair was coifed to perfection, some of it pulled up in an elegant bun with elegant pins in it; the other parts of my hair were left to come down in perfect spirals to frame my heart-shaped face. I had no idea why I was dressed like I would have been three quarters of a century ago at all, but I remember feeling this lonely when Edward was in hospital all those years ago.

A vibrating noise came from two floors above my head, and I heard the mattress' springs quivering violently, causing the entire floor to do so.

"Bloody phone" I cursed aloud, as yet again, the Aerosmith 'dude looks like a lady' ringtone started blaring out of my mobile from the other side of the house. Charlie's ringtone. I was an adamant person, not picking up the phone yet again, and knew now that I would have at least three hundred missed calls from my father alone to add onto Edward's twenty or so messages on my fairly recent Blackberry phone.

I looked up at the sky as almost forgotten memories almost from all those years ago started to flash before my eyes.

I got tired of waiting. Was he even going to bother showing up? Alice hadn't called me yet so I was so very _almost_ willing to bet my car that nothing had changed between the two yet. I closed my eyes tightly again, and grimaced, gritting my teeth tightly together before puffing in and then blowing out the air in my cheeks loudly. Apart from the sporadic breeze, everything was still... Until something in the distance caught my eye.

My head snapped up and my eyes narrowed to see into the distance. I heard a presence amongst the farthest trees. I caught a blur of bronze and white and brown and gold. I stood up onto my feet straight in a solitary movement.

"Edward" I breathed, squinting as I saw him running towards me at over ninety miles per hour.

I didn't pause to think as I hurriedly lifted up the skirt part of my golden bordered dress so that it wouldn't get ruined whilst running down at a speed almost as fast as Edward's, and launched myself in his direction.

The five seconds seemed far, far too long to finally reach him, and when I did, I flung my arms around him quickly.

"Bella" he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine and breathing in my strawberries and freesia scent as I took in as much of his honeysuckle and warm sunshine-y scent as I could.

"Edward" I replied in the same hushed tone, the corners of my mouth twitching upwards, "You took your time"

He leaned back to stare into my eyes, "I came as fast as I could. Charlie knows I'm here"

"And"

"Marry me, Bella, you'll never have to be alone"

"What?" I gasped.

"I love you" he shook his head as if in awe at staring at me, "That's how the story goes. I've talked to your dad"

"He's okay with it?" I asked him, clutching his shoulders almost desperately, shaking him slightly, "tell me!"

He paused, teasing, and relaxed his tense position before nodding, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

He cupped my face and I looked deep into his eyes for an entire three seconds before answering.

I looked away and stepped back, as if to say sorry, my head hung low and my eyes glued to my feet. And then, as fast as I could, I smiled and attacked him with a kiss.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed hugging him tightly, my eyes tingling as if I was crying- not that that was physically possible for me as a vampire. My body started shaking in happiness and I felt light. So very, very light that I felt I could pretty much burst from the feeling.

He kissed my lips, once, twice, and then thrice before pulling back to grin very broadly.

"I love you"

"As I love you" I replied, messing up his hair, lingering slightly at the top of his neck.

"Let's go pack your things before we return to Alice soon to be Mrs Edward Cullen" He said, placing an arm around my waist as we walked back at a slow yet oddly quietly comfortable human pace.

"Alice?" I asked him, tilting my head up to look at his sparkling white face and beautiful topaz eyes framed with thick, long doe-like dark lashes.

"You need to go with her, Esme and Rosalie to pick out a white dress"

I felt my ice cold white cheeks reddening, a twisting, nervous feeling in my stomach as I remembered the concept of returning.

"I can't wait" I smiled wryly before leaning into him.

.

.

.

**AN: Let's all review whether we like it or not. Even if you don't have an account, you can send in an anonymous review.**

**XSilence of the MoonX**

**p.s. The story is NOT yet finished...**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing… It all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer and her imagination. And I just realised that I never actually included a proper disclaimer or a dedication in this story so here it is:

This story belongs to Ms Meyer… and it is in memory of my dear friend Chelsea, who died of Leukaemia and Down syndrome a few years ago, and if she were alive, I'm sure she would have been Twilight-obsessed.

.

.

.

.

Epilogue…

.

.

.

.

Edward and I were now engaged (again), but this time, we had Charlie's blessing. The wedding date was set for August 12th, and Alice had booked a ridiculous amount of flowers for my summer wedding.

I was now in school, dressing in some simple faded blue jeans, some tan boots and belt, an orange thin strapped top and a cream cardigan. Alice had curled my hair and I was wearing makeup with a little bronzer to make me look less pale (something which would have been terrifying in the bright light on stage).

When Edward and I got back, we were given a warm welcome and a telling-off by both of our parents. Alice had found the song I had been working on since we arrived, and had oh so subtly entered me in for the school talent show.

Alice entered the girls' bathroom and hissed in my ear, "Come on! Rosalie is having a fit out there and I think she's going to snap Mallory's neck in half if she continues singing that song. I'm not a bog fan of Britney Spears, but I've never hated her before that _girl_ started _screeching_ womanizer. It's especially harsh to our vampire ears. You're on in a minute, come on!"

I followed the pixie out of the bathroom, and was given a tuned guitar by Jasper.

"Thanks Jas" I smiled appreciatively as I strummed it a few times before nodding. Jasper was a miracle worker when it came to guitars. I smiled at my family who were all sitting at our normal table at the far side of the cafeteria. A stage had been created from wooden platforms stolen from the drama department and Angela Webber's uncle who was in the music industry had managed to obtain a few professional lights, microphones and speakers for the event.

Mike Newton was dressed in a white suit and dark glasses which were supposed to make him look like a very funky show presenter but only succeeded in making him look very disturbing. He walked up on stage after Lauren finished singing and smiled widely. Eric and Tyler, the stage hands, placed a stool on stage as Mike talked to the crowd.

"Wasn't that babe stunning?" he said and all of Lauren's disciples cheered loudly as they jumped up and down, with Jessica screaming. I hate those phonies.

"Well, up next is our Bella Swan, with a song she wrote, called 'Love Story'" People clapped and I went up onto the stage and smiled at everyone before clearing my throat, adjusting the microphone slightly, and starting to strum.

"This is a song wrote for Edward Cullen, my boyfriend" I winked and started singing.

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air.

I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,

That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you...

.

.

I then looked up and smiled. Everyone cheered and I stepped off gracefully before I walked towards Edward. He kissed me and then took my hand.

We walked out of the back doors and towards the parking lot as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Bella you won!" Alice yelled from outside the building, but I shrugged and otherwise ignored her, turning towards Edward again, and gazed deep into his eyes.

For me, in life, I had already won.

.

.

.

.

Thant's it folks. I'm sorry for the long delay but I've been doing my GCSE's and am still doing them. On the plus side, I'm doing well… On the not so good side, I'm buggering off for a month or two while I do the rest. I MUST do well in science or bang goes the doctor dream…

Thank you to everyone who has, and will review this story. It's really kept me going through the story when I felt like throwing it away after the first few chapters. Thanks you all again, and do review… Let's see if we can reach the 1000 review mark, eh?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx a million.


End file.
